In 1985, we plan to continue and expand on our study of the relationship between the expression of emotion and the physiology of emotion. We have obtained three years of grant support from NIMH (starting July 1984) to continue our studies of expression and autonomic nervous system activity. We have applied to the Guggenheim Foundation for a grant to replicate this work in Sumatra and Java. We are also submitting a joint grant with Richard Davidson (SUNY, purchase) to examine the interrelationships between expression and EEG activity during emotion. Also in 1985 I will take nine months leave from the Research Scientist Award, and take sabbatical leave. The first two quarters will be spent in residence at my University. I will spend the final quarter at London University, writing a new monograph on our experimental studies of deception, collaboratively with a German professor, Klaus Scherer.